Isla Esme Beauchamp-Hanna
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe, Connie, and their newborn baby daughter. Fluffiness galore in this Zonnie oneshot!


Isla Esme Beauchamp-Hanna

"Zoe? Where's the fresh baby grows for Isla?" Connie asked her wife.

"Top draw in the nursery, how many times? I'm meant to be the scatty one!" Zoe called back. She was breastfeeding her and Connie's three day old daughter, Isl,a in their bedroom.

"Okay, here's the 'Mummy's Little Princess' one." Connie replied, rushing back into the room. "That's a beautiful sight" she said, softening.

"Soppy." Smiled Zoe. "You're putting her to sleep afterwards, I can't sing."

"That's true!"

"Oh shut up. I'm sure Isla won't mind, she's like you. Falls asleep at the drop of a hat."

"Excuse me, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah and that's why when we watch films together you're the one who's fast asleep before the titles are finished." Zoe said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Cheeky" Connie smiled, dropping a kiss on Zoe's lips. "I do love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too." Zoe smiled. "Can you burp Isla for me, please? And change her?"

"Of course I will" Connie smiled as Zoe handed their daughter to her.

"Thank you." Zoe said, hopping off the bed and hurrying to their en suite bathroom.

"You okay there?" Connie asked, amused.

"I left it a bit late, that's all, and no it's not funny! I was feeding Isla so I had no choice!" Her wife protested.

"Fair enough." The other woman replied as Zoe came back into the room.

Isla was sleepy, snuggled up in Connie's arms.

"We should put her to bed now, and we should be thinking about it ourselves, she'll wake up again in a few hours." Zoe said.

Connie nodded. "I'll put her to bed."

Connie exited the room, Isla in her arms.

Zoe got into bed and pulled the covers over herself, it was quite cool even though the heating was on.

"Connie, can you turn the heating up please? I'm freezing!" The consultant called out.

"Alright, keep it down! She's asleep!" Connie called quietly back.

Connie turned the heating up, got changed, and got into bed beside Zoe.

"Hello" grinned the consultant, rolling over to face her.

Connie kissed Zoe. "Evening. Are you tired?"

"Very. Isla is worth it though." Her wife smiled slightly.

"She is."

"You forgot to close the curtains." Zoe realised.

"We're watching the stars. If we see a shooting one, we can make a wish."

"But I already have everything that I've wished for... Someone who loves me and a happy family. Well, apart from when we argue or Gracie has a strop."

"I do too, but I'm going to wish for something else. For Isla."

"Connie Beauchamp-Hanna believing in wishes, whatever next!"

"If you tell anyone at work I'll put you in cubicles for a week." Connie threatened.

"I'll believe that when I see it, you love me too much to be nasty to me!" Zoe teased.

"Hmm."

Zoe gazed out of the window, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "I thought that I said to have an early night?"

"Hmm. You're doing this because you love me."

"You sure about that, Constance?"

"Quite sure."

Zoe smiled at the Clinical Lead and kissed her. "Honestly, you're so soppy. I love that about you. I see a side to you that is hidden to almost everyone else."

"I know. I love how you fall asleep on me when we're talking late at night... Remember when you fell asleep in the middle of a sentence when we were discussing what to get Grace for her birthday?"

"I said that I thought that she would really like something and was planning on buying it for her, only you never found out what it was because I fell asleep before I could tell you!" Zoe remembered.

"Bless you, you're cute when you snore."

"I do not snore." Said Zoe, then she gasped. "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"You are sucha child at times!" Said her wife, but closed her eyes all the same.

"You were the one that suggested it. What did you wish for?"

"I'm not going to tell you, otherwise it won't come true!"

Zoe pouted at her. "I wished that Isla Esme Beauchamp-Hanna will always be happy."

"Oh bless you, that's adorable!"

"Certainly is." Said the consultant smugly. "Now close the curtains, I'm tired!"


End file.
